omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC 3= |-|DMC 1= |-|DMC 2= |-|DMC 4= |-|DMC 5= Character Synopsis Dante 'is the son of the demon known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, and the human, Eva. He is the younger brother of the corrupted Vergil. He is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces, operating in his shop known as "Devil May Cry". Character Statistics 'Tier: 8-B '| '''7-B '| '7-A '| '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Devil May Cry Name: '''Dante, Anthony "Tony" Redgrave (This is a name he went under in the Devil May Cry novel, of which was used to fit in with humans) '''Gender: Male Age: 18 (DMC3), 28-29 (DMC1), Over 30 (DMC4), ?? (DMC2 Novel) 40's (DMC2), 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Devil Hunter, Son of Sparta, Half-Demon/Half-Human Special Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Regeneration (Mid. Easily survived being shot in the head and face at point blank range, along with his entire body getting shot by a gang. Instantly regenerated from a bullet going through his head. Also has shown feats of instantly regenerating from weapons piercing through his body), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Stated to be capable of erasing or restoring demons' names like his father), Accelerated Development (Was capable of unlocking his powers in near exhausted states, like when he's been beaten by Vergil and unlocked his Devil Trigger, or when his Majin form activates when in near death), Aura, Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump or making any vehicle he's riding go faster), Holy Manipulation (Via Holy Water), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Manipulation(With Quicksilver), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Duplication (With Doppelganger); Attack Reflection and Healing (With Royalguard); Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (With Nevan); Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann and Artemis); Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Statistics Amplification and Flight via Devil Trigger; Resistance to: Extreme Cold (Can break out of Cerberus' ice), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Cosmic Radiations, Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Acid Manipulation (Can be able to walk through the Leviathan's stomach acid without taking any damage thanks to Devil Trigger), Blood Manipulation (Can fight off a sin's power to boil his blood), Life Force Absorption, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Possession (Resisted Ducas' attempts to possess him and stated that even as a child it wouldn't work), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters) |-|Devil May Cry 1= All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon a giant serpent dragon during his fight with Mundus), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (Via the Untouchable), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Mundus away in the Demon world), Minor Precognition (With Alastor, capable of sensing incoming threats before they appeared, like Phantom and Nero Angelo; the latter was in a mirror dimension before he appeared); Hellfire Manipulation (With Ifrit), Time Stop (With Bangle of Time), Dimensional Travel (With Devil Sword Sparda, Dante could escape Mundus' Dimension). Resistance to: Fear Manipulation, Illusions (Is capable of seeing through illusions in Mallet Island), Poison (Can fight off the Nobody's poisonous bodies), Hellfire Manipulation (Can wield Ifrit without succumbing to its Hellfire wrath), Body Puppetry (Can break out of the Marionette's screech, which strings up their victims like a puppet), Absolute Zero (Is capable of surviving attacks from the Frost's claws, who's air can reach beyond absolute zero and can kill their any of their victims without feeling any pain), Darkness Manipulation and Time Stop (With Devil Sword Sparda) |-|Devil May Cry 2=All previous abilities, Fear Manipulation (Was capable of spreading fear with his aura during his clashes with Chen), Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility (Via The Smell of Fear), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in an alternative universe), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Statistics Amplification (With Quick Heart and Offence Heart, they amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Advanced Healing (With Healing Heart), Energy Absorption (with Beryl's Anti-Tank Rifle), Dimensional Travel (Can escape Trismagia's dimension by himself), Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane), Precognition (When serious, Dante was capable of surprising Chen, who was stated multiple times to be able to predict the future), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which was distorting time and space, as well as stopping time in certain areas) |-|Devil May Cry 4 & 5=Resurrection, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation and likely Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato); Transformation and Statistics Amplification (With Dreadnaught); Minor Transmutation (With Gilgamesh). In DMC, he can't use Yamato or Cerebus, he has access to Hellfire Manipulation (With Balrog); Demon Blood Manipulation (With Dr. Faust), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Afterimage Creation, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger Destructive Ability: City Block Level '(Even in the beginning of the series, Dante is capable of defeating Cerebus, who easily froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance. Also capable of taking on the likes of Nevan and Arkham, who are within the same league as Cerebus) | '''City Level '(Superior to his Devil May Cry 3 self by a vast amount. Can slay demons on the level of Griffon, who casually creates thunderstorms of this level) | 'Mountain Level '(Killed Sid, who was capable of creating a portal that covered a portion of earth with a weakened Devil Trigger) | Universe Level', likely '''Universe Level+' (Far superior to Mundus who created an entire universe and is confirmed to be Universe-Sized by the creator several times. Comparable to his father Sparta, who is capable of merging both The Human World and Demon World together to create a "World of Darkness. Defeated Argosax, who caused time and space being warped, including the past and the future, with time paradoxes occurring and connecting different points in time together as a result) | Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Absorbed the powers of Rebellion and Sword Sparta to create his own demonic sword. In addition, defeated Urizen even after he ate the Qliphoth's Fruit) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to run and catch Rebellion which fell at these speeds . Capable of reacting to and maneuvering around Nevan's lightning, which shot up from the ground.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should have surpassed his younger self by this point.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid. Shouldn't be any slower than his previous base form.) | Massively FTL+ '''(Mundus was capable of creating a universe, in which he and Dante flew passed many stars) | '''Massively FTL+ (The Furies are described as jumping through space time, and Dante reacted to this quite casually. He went on to defeat Urizen, and could keep up on equal terms with Vergil.) Lifting Ability: Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 5 | Class G | Class G Striking Ability: City Block Class '(Capable of defeating Cerebus, who can freeze things on this level. Also physically superior to Nevan, who can produce lightning bolts of this calibur) | '''City Class '(Able to defeat demons such as Griffon, who can produce thunderstorms, which at minimum yield this level) | 'Mountain Class '(Slayed Sid, who created a portal that covered Earth and produced this level of energy) | '''Universal, likely Universal+ '''(Defeated the likes of Mundus, who can create entire universes and was cited as being able to do so countless times. His father, whom of which he compares to, can merge worlds together to reduce the universe to "darkness". Argosax is capable of distorting all of space and time, of which was powerless before Dante) | '''Universal, likely Universal+ '(Superior to his previous self. Capable of taking on the likes of Urizen) 'Durability: 'City Block Level '(Can survive hits from Cerebus, Nevan and Arkham) | City Level '(Can take hits from Griffon and Nightmare, as well as surviving an encounter with Nelo Angelo) | '''Mountain Level '(Can directly survive Griffon's thunderstorms, which usually are this level) | '''Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ '''(Can survive blows from Mundus, Argosax and is much more durable than his father, Sparta. All of which are Universal in power and Argosax specifically can warp all of Space and Time) | '''Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Much more durable than before) 'Stamina: Very High, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks Intelligence: While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the hold time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy, of which he has a finite amount. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Versions: DMC 3 (Base) | DMC 1 (Base) | DMC 2 (Base) | Devil Trigger/Majin Form & DMC 4 | DMC 5 Other Attributes List of Equipment: |-|Rebellion= Rebellion: Dante's signature broadsword, given to him by his father. It serves as a manifestation of his power and spirit. He can perform several techniques with it: *'High Time:' Dante slashes an enemy into the air. *'Stinger:' Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. *'Helm Breaker:' Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below. *'Million Stab:' He quickly stabs the enemy with blinding speed, creating enough momentum to blast them backward. *'Drive:' An attack with a slow start that sends a powerful shockwave towards enemies. *'Air Hike:' By concentrating magical energy into the area under his feet, he is able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. *'Prop Shredder:' He spins Rebellion at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits - the initial attack will fling the enemy upward while the second keeps them airborne. *'Aerial Rave:' He performs a 4 hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful slash that sends enemies flying. *'Sword Pierce:' He hurls the sword at the enemy, resulting in the sword spinning around inside the enemy, applying constant damage, though it leaves Dante with only a kick for melee. *'Dance Macabre:' He fires off a massive number of sword slashes at breakneck speeds to obliterate the enemy. *'Killer Bee:' A diving kick Dante can use to follow up the Sword Pierce attack by striking from above. *'Crazy Dance:' An even more rapid version of Dance Macabre where Dante plants Rebellion into the ground and twirls around on its handle kicking all enemies around him. |-|Sword of Sparda= Sword of Sparda:'A very strong demon sword, but it restricts him from using his Devil Trigger. Dante can use the same techniques with it as with Rebellion, except for two *'Meteor: Dante shoots fireballs from his fist. *'Vortex:' Dante spins around with the weapon slashing at foes while protecting himself. |-|Alastor= Alastor: An electric sword that can unlock Dante's power. It grants him lightning speed and aerial capability. It shares most of its techniques with the other swords, but it also has some special ones of its own: *'Vortex:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Damages enemies with an intense spinning body attack. *'Air Raid:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante goes airborne and becomes capable of performing aerial electrocution attacks. |-|Ifrit= Ifrit: A pair of fiery gauntlets that possess hellfire hotter than a volcano. They grant Dante higher physical strength. *'Rolling Blaze:' Surrounds his body in flames and damages enemies upon contact. *'Magma Drive:' Dante charges power and releases it in the form of a magma uppercut. *'Kick 13:' A quick and powerful flaming back roundhouse kick, its impact will drive the enemy back. *'Meteor:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante shoots fireballs from his fists. *'Inferno:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. Dante creates a wall of fire and burns everything within range. *'Super Kick 13:' Exclusive to Devil Trigger. A repeated version of Kick 13. |-|Cerberus= Cerberus: A tripartite icy nuchaku created from the spirit of Cerberus, the three-headed guardian dog. It can perform several techniques: *''' Revolver:' The Stinger of Cerberus, where Dante spins forward bringing Cerberus down on his opponent with a series of vertical strikes. *'Windmill:' Dante spins the weapon forwards. *'Satellite:' Dante twirls Cerberus around him, damaging all enemies in the vicinity. *'Million Carats:' Dante produces a large ice glacier in front of him by smashing Cerberus into the ground. *'Crystal:' Dante creates several ice glaciers around him. *'Ice Age:' A defensive move where Dante encases himself in ice making him temporarily invulnerable to damage. |-|Agni & Rudra= '''Agni & Rudra:' A pair of talking scimitars that are capable of shooting fire and gusts of wind. *'Jet Stream:' Dante lunges forward with both weapons performing a series of rapid strikes. *'Aerial Cross:' An aerial attack where Dante strikes across his opponent with Agni and Rudra, making an X-shaped slash. *'Whirlwind:' Dante spins the blades around at supersonic speeds, hurling foes into the air using the power of fire and wind. *'Million Slash:' Dante quickly slashes with the 2 blades performing multiple strikes. *'Sky Dance:' The Aerial Rave equivalent to Agni & Rudra where Dante swings both swords in midair to slash through airborne foes. *'Cross Swords:' Dante performs an X-shaped slash on the ground. *'Crawler:' Dante plunges both swords into the ground producing a trail of fire that shoots forward damaging enemies from afar. *'Twister:' Dante produces a tornado of fire damaging foes around him. |-|Nevan= Nevan: A guitar-like weapon which can control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by being played, and its sickle attack is deadly. *''' Jam Session:' Dante rapidly produces bats until a small twister of them surround him damaging all enemies in the vicinity while a guitar riff plays. *' Reverb Shock:' Dante charges at the enemy with Nevan producing an electrical barrier at the end. *' Bat Rift:' Dante swings Nevan into the air. *' Air Raid:' Exclusive to this form's Devil Trigger. Allows Dante to briefly glide using the wings he has in his Devil Trigger, fire bolts of electricity, and perform a spinning move that creates a vortex around him as he charges towards his opponent. *' Feedback:' Dante spins his guitar around himself hitting all enemies in the vicinity. *' Crazy Roll:' Dante continues to spin even faster producing an even larger amount of electricity while stepping forward to damage foes. *' Distortion:' A chargeable move where Dante summons a large number of bats to shoot forward. It’s slower, but much more powerful than it would be to summon bats using normal combos. |-|Beowulf= '''Beowulf:' A pair of light-based gauntlets. They boost Dante's strength and speed. *'Beehive:' A flurry of kicks that is followed up with an axe-kick. The axe kick can be charged for extra damage. *'Hyperfist:' A follow-up to Beehive where Dante throws a rapid series of punches ending with a haymaker. *'Beast Uppercut:' A chargeable uppercut that launches enemies into the sky. *'Rising Dragon:' Basically a Shoryuken. *'Straight:' The stinger of the Beowulf weapon. Dante slides forward with a powerful punch. *'Zodiac:' Dante attacks his opponent with charged energy released from his fist. *'Hammer:' A double-fisted haymaker that leaves a large impact crater, smashing enemies to the ground. *'Real Impact:' Dante focuses his power into one attack that decimates anything unlucky enough to get hit by it. Volcano: Dante slams his fist to the ground to produce a large explosion. |-|Gilgamesh= Gilgamesh: An armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel. *'Full House:' Dante focuses upon an opponent from mid-air and dives down feet first. *''' Draw:' Dante quickly steps backward and allows an enemy attack to fly harmlessly astray. *' Straight:' Follow-up punch to draw. Kick 13. *' Flush:' Transforms simple jumps into damage dealing attacks. *' Shock!:' Dante slams his fist into the ground and unleashes a shockwave that rattles everything in its path. *' Divine Dragon:' Filed with even greater power, this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin. |-|Pandora= '''Pandora:' A demonic suitcase which can turn into 666 different forms. Only seven have been utilized so far: *'PF013 - Epidemic:' Turns Pandora into a blowgun. *'PF125 - Hatred:' Turns Pandora into a bazooka. Projectiles from said bazooka can reduce enemies to ashes. *'PF398 - Revenge:' Turns Pandora into a laser cannon. *'PF262 - Jealousy:' Turns Pandora into a gatling gun. *'PF594 - Argument:' Turns Pandora into a small vehicle capable of firing fourteen simultaneous homing missiles. *'PF422 - Grief:' Turns Pandora into a triple-bladed shuriken-esque boomerang. It always comes back to Dante, but will seek out any opponent he locks onto. *'PF666 - Omen:' Dante opens the suitcase creating a blast of light that damages all surrounding enemies in a large explosion. |-|Guns/Other Weapons= *'Ebony & Ivory:' A pair of customized semi-automatic pistols with a seemingly endless amount of ammunition. *'Yamato:' A sword belonging to Vergil. It has magic properties and it's capable of cutting through space itself. *'Shotgun:' A powerful, mid-range firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area. *'Grenadegun:' An extremely powerful grenade launcher. One of the few weapons that Dante needs to reload. *'Needlegun:' A harpoon gun that can only be used underwater. *'Nightmare-β:' An extremely powerful demonic firearm that can be charged to shoot reflectable green lasers. It consumes Dante's Devil Trigger meter. *'Lucifer:' A skull-shaped backplate from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in midair or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap. *''' Missile Launcher:' Similar to the Grenadegun, but it fires heat-seeking missiles instead of grenades. *' Submachine Guns:' Dual Heckler & Koch l MP5k submachine guns. Pretty weak in comparison to his other weapons. *'Artemis:' A demonic gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy. It has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time. Its shots are able to stun most enemies. *'Spiral:' A large high-technological rifle which fires high-penetration type bullets. *'Coyote-A:' A customized shotgun. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' 'Styles ' *'Styles: '''Different fighting styles that switch Dante's abilities: **'Royal Guard Style:' Based on minimizing damage taken. ***'Just Block:' Negates all damage taken. ***'Release:' Powerful counterattack move that returns all damage to the enemies. ***'Ultimate:' Blocks enemy attacks and converts the block energy into life power for himself. ***'Dreadnaught: A mysterious technique that transforms the body into a seemingly metallic shell impervious to enemy assault. **'''Gunslinger Style: As the name suggests, it maximizes damage caused by Dante's firearms. **'Swordmaster Style:' Augments damage caused by Dante's melee weapons. It also gives him new techniques and finishers. **'Trickster Style:' Focused on dodging and maneuverability. ***'Air Trick:' Some sort of teleportation that allows Dante to get close to enemies in the blink of an eye. ***'Sky Star:' Uses magical energy to create a mid-air platform from which he can kick off and move horizontally. ***'Flipper:' Flips back into a safe position after being knocked off his feet by enemy attacks. **'Doppelganger Style:' Allows Dante to create copies of himself. **'Quicksilver Style: '''Allows Dante to slow down time temporarily. **'Dark Slayer Style:' Makes his fighting style more similar to Vergil's. Unlikely to use in a battle. *'Stinger:' Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. *'Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * 'Dimension Slash: '''While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. *'Devil Trigger: 'Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. *'Majin Form: 'A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state. *'Sparada Devil Trigger: Dante's most powerful Devil Trigger. While being Nearly impossible to defeat and way more powerful version of the Devil Trigger and Majin form, Dante will eventually lose his humanity and become a feral being for staying in the form for too long. *'Doppelganger: '''Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. *'Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. *'Release: '''Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. *'Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. *'Dreadnaught Form: '''Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability to Invincible for a limited time. *'Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. '''Forms Devil Trigger: In this form, Dante accesses his true demon powers. His appearance in this form varies depending on the weapon he's using. He gains a huge power, speed and defense boost, along with an improved version of his healing factor. He can gain more buffs by equipping different Devil Hearts to his Amulet: *'Aerial Heart:' This heart allows Dante to fly. *'Quick Heart:' Greatly improves Dante's speed. *'Flame Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the flame attribute. *'Frost Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the ice attribute. *'Electro Heart:' Gives Dante's attacks the electricity attribute. *'Chrono Heart:' Slows down time for Dante's enemies while he attacks. *'Healing Heart:' Improves Dante's healing capabilities even further. *'Offence Heart:' Enhances Dante's offensive capabilities even further. Majin Form: 'Only achieved in near-death situations, this form substitutes Dante's Devil Trigger, giving him full invulnerability and the ability to fly. *'Sin Devil Trigger: Dante was able to absorb both it and the Sparda sword into his body, giving him access to the Sin Devil Trigger. This is an upgraded form of Devil Trigger that transforms Dante into something resembling his Majin Form, causing him to take on a much more bestial and demonic appearance. He also gains two pairs of wings that allow him to fly. In this form, Dante is said to be even stronger than Sparda. Note: '''Credits to Vs Battle Wiki for a portion of this page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Protagonist Category:Devil May Cry Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hunters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Weapons Master Category:Comic Relief Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Regenerators Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Fear Users Category:Absorbers Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2